


The Magazine

by cheshirejin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandad expects Souta to take the rap for what?<br/>Explicit rating is for the banner, the story is more M</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magazine

crossposted from Inuhed  
Title: The Magazine  
Author: cheshirejin  
Rating: T

Characters: Jii-chan : Souta  
Words: 100  


 

“Souta!”

“What, Mom?” Souta asked.

“I found this in the bathroom, young man,” his mother said, holding a girly magazine. “I know boys get curious about things but this is not the image of women you should have.”

“But …”

“Don’t worry about it; I will have the talk with him, dear.” The elder Higurashi cut in, steering the boy by the shoulder out the door to a quiet part of the garden.

“Just take the blame for an old man, son,” Souta’s old jii-chan pleaded. “That magazine is the most action me and Humpy Bogart have seen in years.”

 

  


Participation

 

best name  



End file.
